


Dramma per Musica

by Polarissruler



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: No music? That was the most foolish excuse to not dance! There was some melody in everything - people just had to hear it. Isaac and Miria danced to the ringing of the glasses, to their own voices, to the laughter of people, looking at Doctor Frankenstein dancing with his monster Mary Shelly.Or,Miria invites too many people to her birthday, dances while drunk and reminiscences about her meeting with Isaac.





	Dramma per Musica

“Cheers!” shouted everybody. The glasses rang as they touched each other. Miria drank her sweet wine and looked at all cheerful faces. It was the best day of her life - along with the day she met Isaac and the day she saved Ennis and… Well, there were lots of best days in her life, but this one was her favorite. It was her birthday and she was celebrating it in the hall behind the honey shop Alveare.

Firo was against it at first - sometimes he was way too boring - but with enough stolen money and pleading he finally gave up. Miria never lost conversations. Never!

“Hey, Firo,” she said the boy next to her, “you have to keep making this sweet wine, even if the Phorbition ends, understood? I simply cannot get enough of it!

“Does it mean I’ll be free of your strange ideas?” Firo smiled, pretending to be in deep thought. “Unfortunately, that’s pretty much our trademark. And with all the money you are blowing here, if you stop coming, we will go broke. So, I guess we’ll have to make it forever.”

“Thank you!” shouted Isaac to the whole hall. “Everybody, let’s drink for Firo - the kindest mafioso in the whole New York!”

Firo looked around nervously - if the Gandor brothers heard that, the jokes would never end and His reputation was going to sink faster than Titanic. Luckily, most of the guests were too busy to get wasted with alcohol.

Firo did a few quick calculations in his head. Miria and Isaac were paying for all guests’ drinks. She had invited not only all her friends but all clients that were in the bar when she booked it. Everybody won, she said. People got to drink free alcohol and she got to have the birthday of her dreams. “About those drinks, you keep paying - the bill is already around 200. Are you sure you have enough money?”

“Firo, you are starting to speak like a waiter. Maybe that is your true calling and not the criminal world… But worry not, my friend!” said Miria, as she drank her next glass of wine, “We have all the money we need from our train heist.”

To prove her point, Miria opened her bag, filled to the brim with money. “We wanted to buy Ennis a souvenir, but then we found Czes for free. So, we have lots of money to waste here!”

“And what happened with your dream to live in a villa in Miami with more stoves than the Arabian kings?” Ennis came to join the conversation. “You told me about that before you went to look for gold and even did a dance…”

“That’s it, Isaac! This is what I want! Let’s dance! Let’s dance, like when we came to New York two years ago!”

Miria took Isaac’s hand a jumped out of her chair.

“You don’t have any music,” said Firo, but he knew well something so small would not stop them.

“You see, Firo,” Isaac proved him right, “you do not hear the music only with your ears. You also feel it with your heart. And my heart knows there’s more than enough music here. You just cannot see it.”

Isaac took Miria’s other hand and they began dancing.

No music? That was the most foolish excuse to not dance! There was some melody in everything - people just had to hear it. Isaac and Miria danced to the ringing of the glasses, to their own voices, to the laughter of people, looking at Doctor Frankenstein dancing with his monster Mary Shelly.

“Ah, Isaac, remember how we met?” asked Miria, while avoiding a waiter with a confident step.

“How could I forget, Miria? You wanted to hone your actress skills and thief skills, so you pretended to be a maid and sneaked into my home.”

“And no one realized there was one more maid than usual! But stayed longer than I planned and one day you took me to Broadway.”

“Because my cousin got sick and she did not want her ticket to be wasted.”

“And then, after your hundredth musical ended, do you remember what I said?”

“Of course - and I’m sure you remember what I said after your first musical, too.”

For a second, they stopped, locked into each other’s eyes. “I want to be on that stage one day,” they spoke at the same time with dreamy voices.

“ _With crowns of tin and swords made of wood,_ ” Isaac began singing a song - the song from that day! - and he and Miria danced once again, this time to the melody of the past.

“ _In epic love stories and comedies for fools_ ,” Miria joined the singing.

“ _Others’ words we say, but the feelings are real,_

“ _We know the ending, yet shed every tear._ ”

“ _Every night we die, reciting the verse_

“ _Every night we die, in our little Universe,_

“ _And we love with passion, and we murder in rage,_

“ _But what can be done - that’s our best age!”_

Every guest was looking at Isaac and Miria, not speaking a single word. But the pair did not care. There were only two people in their tiny world - only their dance and nothing else. It was as if they were a single being, dancing in pure harmony. With skill, they evaded the other tables, the waiters, the guests, and still spoke, like they were alone.

“Then, after the musical, I decided to tell you the truth.”

“And I was so excited to meet a thief like you.”

“And you asked to join me.”

“And I ran from home and we have been thieves together.”

“And we stole so much time, so we could be thieves forever. And we haven’t regretted it for a single day.”

“Except now we can’t play on Broadway.”

Isaac and Miria stopped once again. The numerous wine glasses reflected the light of the chandelier over their faces. Their eyes glowed - both from alcohol and happiness.

“But that isn’t important, Miria,” kept Isaac.

“It isn’t,” answered Miria, “because this is our Broadway.”

They hugged each other and kissed. It was a passionate kiss, full of warmth and love. A tiny moment in the eternity, when everything was the best.

“And one last thing to make this day really special for my dearest,” Isaac said as he took two pieces of paper from his pocket. Tickets for Broadway.

Miria’s eyes lit even more. “Isaac, you are the best!” They kissed once again, in their little, musical world.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the italic text. It comes from the musical "Impossible Love", written by Rosi Ruseva. Also, it is much more recent than the 1930s, but I thought it fit them. If this is breaking some rule of AO3, I'm going to remove it.


End file.
